The disclosed subject matter relates to composite filter media. In particular, the disclosed subject matter is related to composite filter media in laminate form prepared by bonding adjacent layers of media material comprising bicomponent fibers. The composite filter media is useful in industrial applications requiring long service life.
There is a demand for increasing the service interval for a filter without increasing the filter size, increasing the filter's pressure drop, or decreasing the filter's capabilities for removing contaminant. In particular, filter performance requirements for high pressure filtration applications, such as hydraulic and fuel filtration, are extremely demanding in terms of particulate removal, yet service intervals preferably are at least 250 hours, but ideally greater than 500 hours, 1,000 hours, or even longer. To meet these pressure drop and life requirements, specially engineered high performance filter media is needed. The demanding removal and service life requirements of some filter applications cannot be met with existing filter media and improved filter media is desirable. In particular, improved composite media and methods for forming composite media are desirable.